Soda Launcher
|released = 14.1.0 |lethality = 25 (27 when fully upgraded) |rateoffire = 72 |attribute = |mobility pc = 65 |cost = 385 |Level required = 28 |reskinof = Pumpkin Thrower |capacity = 6}} The Soda Launcher is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 update. Appearance It is a more powerful reskin of the Pumpkin Thrower. It has a magenta color on its base, the glass is semi-transparent, revealing the green liquid inside possibly soda. Strategy This weapon has a very good power, a low mobility and fire rate, low capacity, and a very slow reload. This weapon has a decently large area damage, combined with its power, this weapon can be very deadly in the right hands. Tips * It has low mobility, so a recommended strategy would be to run to an opponent with a high mobility, weapon, quickly switch to the Soda Launcher. and then fire. * This weapon deals no self-explosion damage, so this weapon is '''very good '''for Rocket Jump kills. * Go close to your enemy and aim at your feet to explode the enemy. * This strategy is more effective against weakened opponents, as it takes about 2-3 shots to kill a max-armored player. * The area damage of this weapon makes it effective against groups of enemies. However, don't rely on it too much, especially in the higher levels, where players usually jump and move a lot. * Try to account for the looping shot attribute this weapon has, aim slightly above the target that you wish to hit since this projectiles arc downward. * Do not use this weapon for getaways or escapes, switch to other more mobile weapons instead. * This weapon can very easily help you take down Battle Mech users and Robot Samurai users. Due to this weapon's high damage, it only takes 2-3 well-placed area damage shots to kill these gadgets. Counters * This weapon's effectiveness is diminished in longer ranges, so using a Sniper Rifle against these users is recommended. * Try to stay away from close range encounters with these users, since they can 2-3 shot kill you. Theme Soda themed-weapon Recommended Maps This weapon is more effective in smaller maps, such as Pool Party or Silent School. Equipment Setups A Primary weapon that can kill in medium ranges could make up for the short range of the Soda Launcher. * The Soda launcher is an all-around good and a very effective hard hitter in most aspects. However, as this weapon can only be effective in close ranges, have a good primary for medium ranged combat and a decent sniper rifle for any duels that require a scope. Trivia * This weapon is a re-skin of the Pumpkin Thrower. * This and its predecessor are among the weirdest guns in PG3D. * The death animation caused by this weapon makes no sense, since the projectiles it lobs out are liquid sodas looking like the slime. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Remodel Category:Rare